


Overnight in Japan

by ko_writes



Series: The Stewardess [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alcohol, CPL, Drunkenness, French, French Kissing, Heartbreak, Hotel Sex, Kareoke, Kissing, Language Kink, Leaving, Lingerie, Mild Smut, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew are overnight in Japan, the alcohol is flowing for Flora and Martin, there's karaoke. </p><p>*This is rated Mature, but if you skip the second chapter it is Teen and Up*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moves Like Jagger

   They were overnight in Japan. Flora was sharing with Arthur, Douglas with Carolyn and Martin had the luxury of a single room.

   Flora and Martin were in the bar with Douglas and Arthur; only the stewardess and the captain had been drinking since check-in. Flora was giggly and Martin was trolleyed. "How-how are you not... not drunk?" Martin slurred in Flora's general direction.

   "I can drink anyone under the table," Flora giggled.

   "That must be a useful skill," Douglas drawled.

   The vodka and cider Flora was drinking finally began to take effect, "But you two can _fly_!" She announced.

   "So will you, soon," Douglas reminded, "When is your exam? A week now, isn't it?"

   "Yeah, but I won't pass..." Flora mumbled.

   "Which Annex to the Chicago Convention covers dangerous goods carried in aircraft?" Douglas asked.

   "Annex 18," Flora answered.

   "What is each contracting state of ICAO required to provide?"

   "Facilities for SAR operations to be undertaken in its airspace."

   "For aircraft flying over the high seas, which rules shall be in force?"

   "The rules established under the Convention of international civil aviation."

   "All correct, you'll be fine," Douglas assured, "If you know the answers drunk, you know them perfectly well."

   "I'm more amazed you knew them," Martin laughed.

   "I took someone's advice," Douglas smiled softly at Flora, "I read the manual."

   Flora smiled back for a moment before her gaze turned down to the table. "It... It's not that," She frowned, "It's cousin Mike, he'll change the results so I'll fail... Oh karaoke!" Flora immediately brightened. Douglas made a mental note to ask about 'cousin Mike' later.

   "Brilliant!" Arthur beamed.

   "I want to sing!" Flora announced.

   " _Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away_ ," Martin sang.

   Flora's jaw dropped; she _loved_ boys that could sing! "And I want Martin to sing with me!"

   "Can I sing too?" Arthur asked before singing(?), " _Up! Down! Flying around_ -"

   "Arthur, I think they'd rather keep it a duet..." Douglas interrupted.

   "Aren't you singing Douglas?" Martin asked with an easy smile.

   "No, I think I strained my voice a little," Douglas cleared his throat, "But you two go ahead." There was a... Look on his face that Flora couldn't make sense of, but in her drunken haze she ignored it.

   "Ok. Come on Martin!" Flora dragged the, still uniform-clad, hat included, captain away to pick the song, both of them giggling.

   "Are you alright Douglas?" Arthur asked, "It's just you're showing the signs of grief, loss heartbreak and... Sadness."

   "Ipswich?" Douglas asked, Arthur nodded. "She has him twisted around her little finger, and I think he has her pretty enthralled as well. The better man won. The sad thing is... I don't think either of them realise it..."

* * *

   As the music to Maroon 5's Moves Like Jagger began, Flora glanced at Martin. They mutually wanted to sing this, so it'd be ok; she just didn't know how the song would... effect her.

_Just shoot for the stars_   


_If it feels right_   


_And aim for my heart_   


_If you feel like_   


_And take me away and make it OK_   


_I swear I'll behave_

   Martin pouted slightly on the last line, sending the audience into cat-calls.

_**You wanted control** _

_**So we waited** _

_**I put on a show** _

_**Now I make it** _

_**You say I'm a kid** _

_**My ego is big** _

_**I don't give a shit** _

_**And it goes like this** _

   Flora snapped her hips and the audience wolf-whistled and cheered. Douglas felt like he was tied to his chair (Oh, the mental images...), Flora was a great singer. Considering they were both drunk, the pair made quite an act.

_Take me by the tongue_   


_And I'll know you_

_**Kiss me 'til you're drunk** _

_**And I'll show you** _

   Flora and Martin took the microphones off the stands.

_**All the moves like Jagger** _

_**I've got the moves like Jagger** _

_**I've got the moves like Jagger** _

   Flora turned to Martin, taking a step towards Martin.

_**I don't need to try to control you** _

_**Look into my eyes and I'll own you** _

   Martin came closer to Flora, they were both in each other's personal space.

**_With them moves like Jagger_ **

**_I've got the moves like Jagger_ **

**_I've got the moves like Jagger_**  
  
   Flora turned to the audience, breaking the tension, but she glanced at Martin quickly out of the corner of her eye.

_**Maybe it's hard** _

_**When you feel like** _

_**You're broken and scarred** _

_**Nothing feels right** _

   Martin came behind her, putting a hand on her waist.

_But when you're with me_

_I'll make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

   Flora backed slightly into Martin. 

_**So get in the car** _

_**We can ride it** _

_Wherever you want_

_Get inside it_

_**And you want to steer** _

_**But I'm shifting gears** _

_I'll take it from here_

**_Oh! Yeah yeah!_ **

_And it goes like this_

   Martin ran his hand over Flora's waist, her hips.  
  
 _Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_**Kiss me 'til you're drunk** _

_**And I'll show you** _

   Flora shimmied down over Martin's torso, like she'd seen the female dancers do before.

_**All the moves like Jagger** _

_**I've got the moves like Jagger** _

_**I've got the moves like Jagger** _

   She traced his jaw.

**_I don't need to try to control you_ **

_Oh, yeah_

_**Look into my eyes and I'll own you** _  
  


**_With them moves like Jagger_ **

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_**Yeah yeah** _

_I've got the moves **like Jagger**_   
  


_You wanna know how to make me smile_

_Take control, own me just for the night_

_And if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_   
  


**_So watch and learn_ **   


**_I won't show you twice_ **   


**_Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right_ **   


**_But if I share my secret_ **   


**_You're gonna have to keep it_ **

_Nobody else can see this_

**_Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!_**  
  
 _And it goes like this_  
 

_Take me by the tongue_

_**Take me by the tongue** _

_And I'll know you_

_**Kiss me 'til you're drunk** _

_And I'll show you_

_**Yeah yeah yeah!** _  
  


**_All the moves like Jagger_ **

**_I've got the moves like Jagger_ **

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_**Oh, yeah** _

_I don't need to try to control you_

_**Look into my eyes and I'll own you** _

  
**_With them moves like Jagger_ **

**_I've got the moves like Jagger_ **

**_I've got the moves like Jagger_ **

* * *

 

   "That was brilliant Flora, Skip!" Arthur beamed as the stewardess and captain stumbled towards them, "You even danced like singers!"

   "That was the point Arthur," Martin informed, "But Flora's the great one!"

   "No, you are," Flora giggled, tapping his nose.

   "We'll leave you to it," Douglas excused, dragging Arthur out.

   "Bye Flora! Bye Skip!"

   They were alone in the bar.

   "What was all that about?" Martin turned to Flora and their eyes met.

   The air felt charged with electricity as their lips came together. This is what they needed.

   Flora's lips tasted of vodka and pear cider as well as a hint of strawberry from her flavoured lipstick. Martin's tasted of just neat vodka; but they were perfect.


	2. Gold and navy lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are uncomfortable with smut, this chapter is easily skipped :)

   They were kissing. They were actually doing this. Martin ran his hand up her thigh. God. _Oh God_.

He was leading her towards the lift. Ok, the Captain was a top; who knew? She thought about it as her hand trailed along his muscled chest and his hot tongue slid along her lower lip – dear _God_ – she’d let him top. She bet he was going to be amazing.

   The lift doors opened, and they stumbled in and Martin hit the button clumsily. Martin’s eyes filled with lust, his tongue tasting and delving past Flora’s strawberry flavoured lips into that sweet, dirty mouth of hers. Flora’s hand clutched in his ginger hair and he gripped her hips, hands slowly stroking round to place his hands on her perky little arse. “Oh, Martin,” She gasped, her pronunciation was so _hot_. Then something unexpected happened, “Prends-moi, capitaine. Oh mon Dieu...” _French_. Martin moaned into her mouth. She knew _French_.

   The doors opened and Flora guided Martin out, past a group of indignant businessmen. She bet the last thing they expected to see coming out of the lift was an airline captain groping and snogging a stewardess, going to their room for a fuck. She bet most of them had only seen it in movies.

   “Oh, Flora…” Martin moaned against her lips. He was so hot. She’d have him there in the corridor if she thought he wouldn’t be embarrassed.

   “Oh putain! Baise-moi, Martin,” She whispered. She always went into French when she was this aroused. It seemed to spur him on even further.

   “Oh, Flora…” They _finally_ got to Martin’s room. She was going to be in Arthur’s room, so Martin had a room to himself, but _fuck that_! The insanely attractive pilot was kissing her neck, pushing her against the door.

   “Je te veux maintenant! J'ai besoin de vous!”Flora whispered salaciously. Martin groaned and sucked and nipped at her collar bone, spreading red hickies as he went. He fumbled with the key card, pulling it out of his pocket with one hand while tearing at Flora’s jacket like an animal with the other. He was drunk, completely rat-arsed, but he still had some coordination. The door swung open and Martin tossed Flora down on the bed, then straddled her thighs.

   “You’re so hot,” He leaned down, his small, mainly-muscle, weight smothering Flora’s body and her mind relished in the arousal. Martin sucked on her neck, on her pulse point, and she _whimpered_. She needed more. “You’re so sexy.”

   She tore off his Captain’s jacket and fumbled over the buttons on his shirt, kissing each inch of pale, hot, sweaty skin as she exposed it. Martin took off her waistcoat, but couldn’t manage her blouse in his state of intoxication (from both alcohol and arousal), so he ripped it off. She didn’t like it, anyway. His eye traced the golden lace on her navy bra.

   Flora ran her hand over the Captain’s defined abdominal muscles; they were firm and hard and – oh _fuck_! Martin seized her lips as he ran his rough, calloused hand up her skirt – stockings, not tights. He ran a finger over the lace hem; the patterns were intricate and so sophisticated and decadent.

   Flora sat up so Martin could zip down her skirt. He did so and slipped his hand down to touch – _oh God yes_!!! Her hips rose and he slipped her skirt down to her knees. Dirty trick.

   Martin smoothed her lace garter. It was navy blue with gold ribbons… four of them. It’s almost like she knew. “Do you want to be the Captain, or should I?” He growled in her ear, nipping at the lobe.

   Flora forced her tongue and brain to switch back to English, “You…”

   Without warning, Martin pushed her shoulders down on the bed. Her hands travelled from his waist to his crotch and Martin looped a finger in her navy panties. “You wear these just for me?” he slurred slightly.

   He wouldn’t remember in the morning. “Yes.” She unfastened his belt and uniform trousers, and pulled them down to reveal sleek black underwear that were tight in all the right places. ‘ _Needs more money because he buys nice clothes? No, think about that another time_ ’.

   Martin dragged her panties off her hips as she slipped down his underwear. Their bodies slid together in sweaty passion. He unhooked one of her bra straps from her shoulder and cupped her breast. “Oh mon Dieu!” she groaned.

   Their anatomy locked together like pieces of an erotic puzzle and Flora gasped. She knew he’d be good, but _fuck_! She seized his lower lip and bit it slightly. The kiss was wet and clumsy and perfect.

   Just hot sex with roaming hands, hickies and kisses absolutely everywhere. So satisfying. So meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first attempt at smut. I think it's ok... 
> 
> If my French is inaccurate, feel free to correct me. 
> 
> Please review :)


	3. It was alcohol, not luck

   Flora gazed at Martin, heavy-lidded and afloat in a sea of bliss, as he slept. He had passed out an hour ago, but not sloppily; sleep smoothed his premature worry lines and gave him an innocent (adorable!) expression. She was so lucky -

   Wait. Think it through. Martin was the _captain_ ; he was funny, he was smart, he was gorgeous and she was just... Flora.

   He would wake up tomorrow and say how it was just a drunken mistake and then they would fly home trying to pretend it never happened. It was alcohol, not luck.

   He was so drunk; would he even remember?

   She sighed. It was the right thing to do. She didn't want Martin to have to tell her and then feel guilty...

   Flora eased herself off the bed, careful not to wake Martin. She shrugged on her blouse, pulled on her skirt, picked up her shoes and stepped towards the door. Martin wouldn't have to go through the awkwardness of saying he just wanted them to be friends.

   She cast one last, sad glance into the room and the sleeping man on the bed. She willed herself not to cry.

   The lock clicked into place as she closed the door and she staggered to her and Arthur's room.

* * *

   He was woken by a soft click. He was... in his room. How did he -?

   Oh God. He slept with Flora! He couldn't believe it. Did this mean...

   He smoothed his hand across the bed sheets, searching for her sleek, slim frame.

   His fingertips found her warmth, but not Flora. He opened his eyes, biting back a groan. The bed was empty. Oh no...

   Of course. She was drunk. He was nothing to her - at best a little fucktoy.

   He closed his eyes and ignored the moisture on his cheekbones.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending? What's a happy ending? Please review.


End file.
